


Playing with time: Season 1

by marshmallowfluffiness



Series: Times it could've been worse [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gen, I got bored over the summer, I need a social life, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallowfluffiness/pseuds/marshmallowfluffiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first in the series examining the times it could have gone horribly worse for Rupert Giles. Starting witu Prophecy Girl (I know, it's not in order) </p><p>Prompt: What if Buffy never stopped Giles from going to fight the master?<br/>Disclaimer: I am certainly not Joss Whedon, all characters, original story lines belong to him not me. My writing is too poor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with time: Season 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I recently re watched Buffy all the way through afor the gazzilionth time and I thought about Giles (my favourite character because it's Anthony Head) and how many times being knocked on the head was not the worst that could've happened. Naturally, there is violence and completely unrealistic plot lines at times but sadly, Buffy is not real (please don't kill me) and is therefore fiction. I have wanted to do this for ages but didn't because I wasn't sure if I liked what I'd written. So after a few weeks of re writes, here we are. I always thought Giles got off lightly, there are so many times he should have died but thankfully didn't, all I'm doing is making them more violent for your entertainment. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated as always. Please be gentle, I know my writing is terrible but at least I tried.
> 
> Enjoy...

"Rupert, he will kill you!" Jenny says loudly. Giles nods grimly.

"Yes, I'm certain of it. Rather me than her. I am older, wiser and can buy enough time for you to do a spell or incantation. Plus, I'm Buffy's Watcher, therefore her safety and responsibilities are my own too, it's the way it is."

"Rupert, please don't go! I can't just let you die." 

"Look after them for me. Tell them I love them and I hope they will live well and spare me a thought on occasion." Giles walks out carrying a bag of weapons. 

*****

"So, the Slayer is a no show," the Master asks. He is pinning Giles to the wall by the throat. Giles gasps and pulls a stake out of his pocket. 

"I will take her place," Giles croaks. 

"A sacrifice is a sacrifice. To save the children Watcher is it worth it?"

"Yes!" Giles takes the stake and tries to stab the Master with it, but the master takes it and stabs him in the shoulder. Giles moans as the wood is pulled out from his shoulder. The master throws it away. 

"Its dangerous to carry those with you, you could hurt someone Watcher."

Giles brings his arms up and wraps them around the Master's throat. 

*****

"Where's Giles?" Xander asks Jenny as he, Willow, Cordelia and Angel walk into the library. Jenny is sobbing her heart out. Willow comforts her. 

"He went to take Buffy's place. He is probably dead by now." Xander looks at Angel who nods and leaves. Cordelia starts laughing. Willow looks like she is going to be sick. 

"Well, no more tweed british guy. Is he retarded? He won't last five minutes with vamp face." 

"Angel's gone to find Buffy. We need her, or Giles will die," Xander says softly. 

*****

Giles and the Master are fighting. Giles gets thrown across the room and into a wall. He moans and gets up to his hands and knees slowly. 

"You are pathetic Watcher. I expected better," the master sneers. Giles has a bloody face and arm as well as an injured shoulder. He rubs his back tenderly. Probably bruised to buggery. The master creeps over and pulls him unto a standing position. 

"I've wondered what a watcher tastes like for ages. Time to find out." He bends Giles' neck to expose his jugular and bites him. Giles moans and winces. The master lets go. "Hm, not like a slayer but not bad."  
Giles hits him in the face sending him backwards. The master grabs Giles and throttles him. Giles falls limp and is thrown into the water where he lays face down. 

*****

"Buffy," Angel asks through her bedroom door. 

"What, come to tell me to die?"

"No, its about Giles."

"What's he gotten himself into now? Is he hurting Willow or Xander and sending them instead? If he is I will kill him!"

"He went to face the master alone and we need you to get him out."

Buffy is silent. She wished it was him so he would know what it felt like but she didn't mean it, not really. She doesn't want him to get hurt, he is her watcher and friend. She packs her stuff and goes out to the library.

*****

"Xander, Angel, you come with me I will fight the master you find Giles and bring him here, dead or alive! Willow, Cordelia and Miss Calendar, you will look for a way to reverse the hellmouth opening. Lets go!"

*****

"Where could he be?" Buffy asks. "I need to make sure he's okay."

"Hey what is that noise?" Xander asks as they enter a tunnel. Angel shrugs and they keep moving. They see a pond of water with legs hanging over the side of it. Buffy recognises the tweed immediately. 

"GILES! OH GOD GILES!" They run over to where he is half in the water and Buffy pulls him out. She lays him down on the ground and checks for vital signs. "HE'S NOT BREATHING! WHAT DO I DO?"

"Remember CPR earlier this year, well now you get to field test it!" Xander says hysterically. 

"I don't want to kiss him!"

"You won't be, you will be breathing for him!"

"You do it Xander, I have to find the master!" She leaves. Xander panics and starts CPR on Giles. Angel watches and wonders if he should help Buffy, but Xander is struggling and Buffy will stake him if Giles dies. 

"Come on Giles!" Xander says between compressions and breaths. 

"I can do the compressions but I can't breathe, I have no breath," Angel says. Xander nods and Angel takes over while Xander breathes for Giles. "We should get him outta here!" Xander suggests. There is a crack and Angel stops. 

"I think I broke his sternum!"

"How the fuck did you do that?"

"Vamp strength. Keep going!" They keep going. After a few moments, Giles takes a breath just as Xander stops. Xander nudges Angel and tries to rouse Giles. He is alive, but only by a thread. "Lets go!"

*****

"Why is this taking so long? Shouldn't they be back by now?" Cordelia asks. Jenny looks up from the book and stares. 

"Well it could be hours, we have no way of..."

"CLEAR THE TABLE!" Xander shouts as he and Angel run into the library. Angel is carrying Giles over his shoulder. The girls swipe the books off the table and Angel puts Giles on there. Willow tries to wake Giles up. 

"Oh my god!" Cordelia exclaims. Angel goes back to help Buffy. "Is he even breathing?" 

"He was when we left," Xander says as they crowd around. Giles gasps for air before coughing and spluttering. Jenny lifts him up enough to take his jacket off and unbutton his waistcoat. 

"Careful, Angel thinks he cracked his sternum while performing CPR," Xander says. Willow sobs as Giles opens his non black eye. 

"Ow." He mumbles. 

"Still with us Giles. You were a pain in the ass," Xander says. 

"Let's clear you up shall we?" Jenny says. She gets Cordelia, and Xander to get the first aid kit and a damp cloth. Willow folds his jacket into a pillow for his head and lifts his head to put it in place. When she does, she admires her hand and sees it is covered in blood. 

"Giles, did you crack your head?"

"I don't know, I may have done yeah," he moans. Jenny takes the cloth and wipes his face. Once all the blood is cleaned off, she examines his face closely. A large gash on his forehead, a few grazes on his cheek, chin and jaw, nasty bruises and a fierce black eye. Great! She takes a dressing and puts it over the gash before taping it down. Willow applies pressure to his shoulder wound while Jenny checks for concussion, yep sure enough there is. 

"Rupert, hows you're breathing?" She asks. Giles looks at her for a moment. 

"A tad uncomfortable"

"Thats Giles for excruciating," Xander says. "How is he?"

"Depends." She pokes his sternum lightly and he groans. She tries to roll him onto his side but hears a crunching noise and a moan so rolls him back. Willow lets Jenny clear up the wound on his shoulder while she bandages his hands. Xander checks his legs over and bandages his knee. Cordelia pokes his ribs which makes him moan. She takes off his tie and throws it across the room. Willow holds Giles' hand. 

"What were you thinking Giles, you died! Xander and Angel had to resuscitate you," she sobs. Giles smiles weakly and wipes away the tears. 

"Hey Willow, don't cry just for me. There are much better things to do. I know I went instead but I will not send Buffy to die." Willow strokes his face and he winces. Giles sits up slowly and with a lot of groaning. He swings his legs over the table and tries to get to his feet. Xander helps him stand. 

"Rupert, you are in no shape to go anywhere except the hospital," Jenny says. Giles stands without Xander swaying slightly. He keeps his balance and pants from the exertion. 

"I'm fine." 

"By what definition?"Jenny asks. The hellmouth opens and a large creature emerges. 

*****

Buffy comes back about half an hour later and runs into the library. Giles is unconscious as is Cordelia but everyone else is okay. Cordelia wakes up and rubs her head. Giles stirs and tries to get up but can't. 

"Okay mister, time for the hospital visit."

*****

Three days later, Giles hobbles up to the school entrance. Buffy, Xander, Willow and Cordelia stop him in his path. 

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Cordelia asks. He nods. 

"Probably, but I'm fine, the concussion went yesterday," he says. It pains him to talk and he can't hide it very well. Xander helps him sit on the bench and Buffy sits next to him. He looks like shit. 

"Well, at least the concussion has gone. What did the doctors say?" She asks him. Giles clears his throat and stares at a tree in the distance. 

"I have multiple dislocations in my hand, cuts and bruises. Angel was right, he cracked my sternum. It's quite uncomfortable and taped up so my breathing is restricted but apart from that, no major internal damage or lasting damage. Except to my pride." 

"Giles, no major internal injuries?" Buffy inquires. "So any internal damage? You have to tell me Giles!" 

"A tad of internal bleeding but it's been fixed and I have been healed so that's done." Snyder spots Giles and heads over. 

"Mr Giles, how are you?" 

"Fine."

"We are repairing the library. It's disgusting, a small bomb went off and look at what it did to you!" 

"Y y yes, a small b bomb." 

"It's good to see that you're okay, I would hate to lose you as our librarian." Snyder leaves and the teens start laughing. 

"Buffy, I'm making an exception on the 'slayers don't kill people' rule for Snyder."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Remember, comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
